1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to high light color printing machines and in particular to the color coordinate identification of the toner for correct color mapping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High light color xerography enables features not possible with one color xerography. Using a tri-level process, for example, it is possible to produce a variety of colors using the two colored toners (usually black and some other color). More accurate duplications of full color originals can be realized by electronic reprographic engines using such a pallet of colors. Generalized color mapping algorithms exist that will map full color image descriptions to two color image descriptions. In order for these algorithms to work, colorimetric values for the two toners must be known.
It is possible to key the toner cartridges in some fashion such as a gross red, blue, or green identification in order that the algorithms know which set of color data to use, based on the key. This prior art method is overly restrictive--only allowing for a few different colors. It becomes difficult, for example to add "Xerox blue" to an array of colored toners because there won't be a key for that color, nor will it's colorimetric values be known to the color mapping algorithms. Furthermore, if a toner color changes slightly because of process or composition variations, the algorithms locked in using one set of colorimetric data for that particular key, possibly producing inferior images.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved technique for toner identification. It is a further object of the invention to allow a wide variety of color toners to be used while still maintaining efficient color mapping. It is a further object of the invention to provide a precise toner colorimetric identification scheme.
Further advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features characterizing the invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.